A Past I Don't Remember
by Whispatchet
Summary: Azmaria is having nightmares, but they quickly prove to be more than they first appear. Who is Yamaime? R&R to find out!
1. Nightmares

Azmaria woke with a start. Frantically, she looked around, as if there would be some one in her room besides her.

She saw nothing but shadows, and she fell back against her pillows with a sigh.

"Are you alright Az?" Chrono asked the next morning.

Azmaria looked at the devil with a tired smile. "Oh, I'm alright Chrono. I just had a nightmare last night."

Chrono didn't look reassured. "Again? I dunno Az. That seems like a premonition to me."

Azmaria blinked.

"A what?" She asked.

Chrono shrugged. "A premonition. Something … something might be about to happen."

It was raining, and Azmaria was sitting alone in her room. Her eyes were closed. She was remembering her dream…

She was sitting on a high-backed throne, and was dressed in a regal dress of white, black and red.

_Before her, there were several creatures, all of them hidden in shadow, each with glowing red eyes, which shone out through the darkness._

_One of them stepped forward into the light. He was human shaped, like Chrono in his true form._

"_Milady, the kingdom is happy. You have done so much for us. We are forever in your debt." He said, bowing._

"You owe me nothing." She heard herself say. "It is the least I could do for you Yamaime. Continue to help me keep the kingdom prosperous and happy, and all shall be well."

Suddenly, the world faded into black, and then, into a new scene, one where she was bound, and being held in the arms of a strong person of pure light. It hurt to look at him, so she shut her eyes.

She could hear the voice of the one named Yamaime through the whooshing of the wind as it whistled past her ears.

"Milady Azmaria! I will rescue you! I will not let the one who takes you from us to keep you from us! I will come and get you from the world of the humans, and neither man nor god can stop me!"

Azmaria opened her eyes. What was the meaning of this dream? Why had she had it so many times?

She was so confused, and a little worried.

Elsewhere, on the outskirts of New York City, a tall, dark haired man walked through the rain.

Every time he had to stop for traffic, he would look to the sky, and let the rain splash on his face. It was calming, and he wanted to have his mind with him when he did what he had to do.

"Hey!" Cried a familiar voice from behind him. He spun around, and saw a young girl of about 15 come running up to him.

"Kathryn? What are you doing here?" He asked, holding his arms out to her.

"I told you to call me Kat! And I'm going to help you!" The girl called Kathryn said with a grin.

"I told you; you can't come with me. I must do this alone."

"But why?" Kat asked, pouting. "I want to help, and for all you know, you might not be able to get her back. She might be dead!"

The man's deep green eyes flashed.

"She can't be!" He said loudly, causing Kat to shrink back slightly. Composing himself, the man continued. "I have to believe she is alive. If I have faith enough in this, perhaps it will make it so."

"But… What happens to us if she isn't?" Kat asked fearfully.

The man reached down and hugged Kat tightly. "We shall have to wait and see. The kingdom has fallen into chaos. If she cannot be brought back, it will fall even further. We can not let it happen."

Kat gave the man a squeeze and pushed away from him. "So, do you know where she is?" She asked.

"Not exactly. But I have discovered a clue as to her whereabouts."

"Yeah?"

"One word: Magdalene."


	2. Rescue

For the first time in weeks, Azmaria slept peacefully. It was still raining outside, and her slow breathing kept in time with the drops of water patting on her window.

Kathryn looked up at the tall steel gates.

"These have been replaced recently." She said, looking at the hinges on the gate.

"Yes. It seems that something blew the old ones off." The man behind her added, his eyes glowing dimly.

Kat spun around and grinned. "Will you teach me to do that?" She asked.

The man blinked. "To do what?"

"All those mind tricks you do. I'd love to do that!"

The man laughed. "When this is over, I'll teach you everything I know."

Kat grinned and stood up straight. "Are you sure this is the place Yamaime?"

"Yes. This convent is the headquarters for the Order of Magdalene. It has to be here."

"Let me open the door! Please? I wanna show you a new trick I learned!" Kat asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Yamaime looked skyward and sighed. "Alright Kat."

"Yay!"

Kat bounced backwards, away from the gate, and swiped her hand through the air.

"Boom!" She cried, just before the gate burst open and clattered to the ground a fair way onto the property, all twisted and broken.

Yamaime smiled and scruffled Kat's short purple hair. "Good girl!"

Kat squealed at the praise, and the two of them walked onto the convent grounds, as an alarm bell began to ring through out the property.

A collection of male and female humans gathered in front of them, all brandishing guns. A female human, dressed in black and white stepped forward.

"Proceed no further! Identify yourselves!" She shouted.

Yamaime came to a stop in the centre of the grounds, and looked up to face the woman, who seemed to be in charge.

"I have come for the princess." He said in a deep voice. "Where is she?"

"What?" The woman muttered.

Yamaime sighed.

_Where… is… SHE!_

Yamaime's cold voice echoed through the minds of every human in sight. He stared deeply into the woman's eyes, which shimmered and lost their shine, as his glowed a deep green.

Kat looked up at her companion. "Where is she? I'll go get her."

The glow promptly faded from Yamaime's eyes and he looked down at her.

"Over there," He said quietly, pointing to a building. "She's in a room in that building."

Kat nodded. "Right!" And she ran off.

"Halt!" One of the male humans yelled, as most of the group pointed their guns at Kat.

Yamaime didn't seem concerned. He looked up at the woman in black and white, as she stood motionless, in a trance.

"Your usefulness has ended." He muttered, swiping the air in her direction with his hand.

Almost instantly, the woman collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"Sister Kate!" A blonde human male shouted in alarm as he ran to her side.

Suddenly, a young boy, who looked to be about twelve, tackled Yamaime.

"Gotcha!" He yelled.

Yamaime sighed, swerved in the air, landed on his feet and pulled a very surprised boy off him by the collar of his jacket.

"Foolish boy. Attacking something you are not aware of." He muttered.

"I know what you are." The boy hissed. "You're a devil!"

Yamaime's eyes widened.

"How can a human of so few years know of such things?"

"Easy. I'm not human!"

Before Yamaime could respond, a female human with golden hair, rammed into Yamaime's back, causing him to drop the boy and tumble to the ground.

"Are you alright Chrono?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." The boy answered.

Yamaime lifted himself off the ground with his arms.

"These humans are cunning." He muttered.

"Yamaime!" Came a cry from across the grounds.

Yamaime looked up and saw Kat standing in the doorway of the building she had entered.

"She's in here, but she won't come out!"

Yamaime stood.

"You handle these humans! I'll get the princess!" He called as he sped towards the building.

Kat nodded and headed towards the armed humans.

Loud thundering came from outside, from both the thunderstorm and the gunfire as Yamaime stalked through the dark dormitory.

He peered through a doorway, and spotted a shivering figure in the corner of the room.

Slowly, he entered, and moved towards the person. He sighed with relief when he saw her face.

He knelt on the floor before her. "I am so glad that you are safe." He whispered.

Azmaria shrank back into the wall. She was so frightened.

Yamaime looked up. "Come. I will get you out of here." He said, holding his hand out.

Azmaria made a little frightened noise, and huddled into the wall.

Yamaime blinked.

_She is afraid of me… Could it be she does not remember me? _ He thought. _No! It cannot be! She… she must have a reason for this, but I can't get her home if she is afraid._

Yamaime sighed.

_Please forgive me, milady._

Yamaime's eyes began to glow green. Azmaria was entranced by the soft glow of colour in the dark. Suddenly, her whole world faded into darkness.

Yamaime blinked and the glow vanished. He had put her into a deep sleep.

Aware of the rain, he wrapped her in a blanket, and carried her outside, wondering why the gunfire had suddenly stopped.

He stopped in the doorway, and couldn't help but grin. He strode out across the wet grass, and stopped next to Kat.

"Good girl! That's using your head!" He said, smiling.

Kat looked up at him with a grin. "Aw, thanks."

She was sitting on top of the blonde female who had hit him earlier. The boy with the purple hair was standing a small distance away, and he was visibly seething.

Kat looked over at him.

"Don't you worry. She won't get hurt unless you try to stop us." She mocked.

"Kathryn, that's enough. Pick her up. We'll take her with us so they won't attack us as we leave." Yamaime said sternly.

Kat stood, and dragged the human girl up with her. She looked at Yamaime. "Not all the way home surely." She said.

"Just as far as the gate."

Kat nodded, and started walking backwards towards the blown open gate to the convent as Yamaime walked on.

They walked out the gate and around the corner, and then continued down the street.

"Hey!" The human shouted, struggling in Kat's arms. "I thought you said you'd let me go at the gate!"

"Not that gate silly." Kat giggled. "Our gate."

The girl grumbled, and glanced up. She smiled. Chrono was following.

Kat also noticed this.

"Jeez, who is he? Your brother or something?" Kat moaned.

"Don't worry about him Kat. We're here." Yamaime said stopping.

Kat stopped and turned her head.

So did the human.

"Huh? There's nothing here." She muttered, looking out into the empty street.

"It's not open yet." Kat scolded.

"Kat, be quiet." Yamaime said sternly, his eyes beginning to glow.

There was a loud sound, like the crackling of flames, and a huge, glowing red doorway opened in front of Yamaime.

Kat heard the boy gasp.

"A… A Devil's Gate!" He exclaimed. "Only the most powerful devils can do that!"

"You can let her go now Kat." Yamaime said quietly as he took a step towards the gate.

Kat pushed the human forward into the arms of the boy, and ran through the gate.

"Bye bye!" She called.

Yamaime glanced at the girl and the purple-haired boy, and entered the gate.

Chrono and Rosette stared after them as the gate closed and faded away.

"Azmaria…" Rosette whispered.


End file.
